The present invention relates to a wiping device for windows of power vehicles. More particularly, it relates to such a wiping device which has a drive with rotating drive movement and a swinging transmission which is formed as a linkage transmission and has a drive shaft which forms a wiper shaft and carries a wiper element.
Wiping devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such wiping devices is disclosed for example in the German Patent No. 2,630,067. In this wiping device, the links of the linkage transmission are connected with one another by a hinge which has a pin mounted in one part of the swinging transmission and supported in a pin bearing of another part, and for adjusting the effective length of the swinging transmission the hinge pin is provided with a guiding path which cooperates with a counter guide on the part which carries the bearing pin. In the wiping device disclosed in this reference the guiding path is circular. It is also arranged eccentrically relative to the bearing axis. Depending on the adjustment of the counter guide relative to the guiding path, a rotation of the bearing pin over a predetermined angle can provide a differently great adjustment path of the bearing pin and thereby a not foreseeable change in the effective length of the linkage part. Thereby the mounting of the wiping device is considerably difficult since by the change of the effective length of the linkage part the wiping field which is covered by the wiping blade must be adapted to the edge of the window pane, which for example because of added manufacturing tolerances, is not in the predetermined position.